User talk:Viddy
Hi, welcome to ScreenPlay Pro HD! Thanks for your edit to the User:Viddy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JCoug (Talk) 11:09, 1 May 2009 Edits suggested Hey Viddy. Per your request, I took the information you posted from my talk page and put it in the Organizing your files section. --JCoug 15:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Recent Edits Viddy, I don't have a preference. JCoug is fine, so is Joman100, and I make no secret that my real name is Jason. Your edits have been fantastic, you are improving this wiki all over the place. I'm glad you were able to find a way to edit that you felt comfortable with. Many of the basic wiki structure pages were automatically provided when I requested it from wikia. I've kept it in the same basic format, deciding to focus more on the content than on the look. I was hoping somebody would come along and find a way to pretty it up. If you feel uncomfortable with any change, you can always preview it before you submit it. Adding pictures is done, as you have guessed, through the Special:Upload form. You will specify a destination filename, and that will be your way of linking to it. You embed it by doing, for instance , if you are using the WikiText source layout. I believe your name will automatically be added to the Community list of users by the wiki itself. It is ranked by usage, so the more you contribute, the higher up the list you go. I think the wiki program scans and updates once a day, but I'm not sure. Notes to other people should really go on their own talk page. Then the user sees, when he logs in, that he has a message waiting for him. If it is intended for general discussion, it can go into the wiki forum. The comment on the talk page for specifications was very appropriate. Typically, if you think something needs to be added, just go ahead and add it. If someone disagrees, they may want to remove it. At that time, it's a good idea to take it to that pages talk page to work out any differences. Those are also suitable places for discussing other things the page needs, or other designs to use. --JCoug 19:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info Thanks for the info about the WDTV. By your response, I am assuming that it can play natively .mkv files at 720 resolution but it gets choppy on the 1080. When you say strict standards, are you referring to the 4:1 standards of the mkv? And is this wdtv box the 109+ or - unit that requires an external hard drive? I have been looking at the popcorn hour a-110 unit and that seems to be the best way to go. I am looking for a nice multimedia box that can handle networking, external hard drives and possibly 1 or 2 internal hard drives. there are more and more companies churning out these devices so I guess time will tell. It just sucks that most of these devices are sold either from canada or england, overseas. I have been re-encoding almost all of my 1080p or i movies to the avi/mpeg4/ac3or-mp3 containers that look exactly like the original in mkv format. So I'm guessing if it works on the spp, it will definitely work on the wdtv. Have you seen the new experimental box unit from popcorn hour called the b-110 unit? It's basically a do it yourself multimedia tank! You can add 2 sata drives plus a internal dvd player or eide drive. :) There's still bugs on the device but they seem to be on top of it over at network media tank forum.. anyhow, thanks for the help on the spp page and have you seen the new 1.5 firmware? Know what it does?